


Seventeen Missed Calls

by alexithymic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymic/pseuds/alexithymic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be this hard to get in touch with John Winchester. Especially when his boys need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story posted! I hope y'all don't hate it. Thanks for reading!  
> *edit - so it has been suggested that I should add a chapter with John's perspective. Yes/no?

_January 3, 2004, 6:32 AM_

"Dad? Pick up… Dad, it's Dean. Uh, I'm at Stanford. Hospital called – Sam got into a car accident. It's uh, it's not good."

_January 3, 2004, 6:51 AM_

"He's alive, but they aren't saying anything yet. Call me back."

_January 3, 2004, 1:07 PM_

"I guess you don't have cell reception in Wyoming. We got in to see Sam. He's unconscious – the doctors say it's a coma. He broke his leg, his ribs are fractured and they busted up a lung. They, uh, they think he might have brain damage but they won't know until he wakes up."

_January 4, 2004, 10:12 PM_

"Christ, Dad, pick up your fucking phone. It's been more than a day."

_January 4, 2004, 10:23 PM_

"…Sorry. It's just the doctors say Sam isn't doing too well. He should have woken up by now. They think there might have been more damage than they expected. Jess – that's Sam's girlfriend, she's a med student – she says you should really come."

_January 4, 2004, 11:01 PM_

"It's probably nothing, you know. Sam's going to wake up and be pissed they had to shave his hair. I think you should come anyway, Dad… Not that the hunt isn't important. But the wendigo can wait. Sam…"

_January 6, 2004, 3:21 PM_

"Please call back, Dad."

_January 9, 2004, 9:15 PM_

"Where are you? I didn't think the hunt would take this long – it's been nearly a week – oh, and Bobby's here. He flew out to say – I mean, he flew out to see Sam. He says you're, uh, you're slipping if you take a week to kill a wendigo."

_January 11, 2004, 8:42 AM_

"I thought Sam might have squeezed my hand just now but I think I might have just been making it up. His vitals are all the same – well, worse, actually. You should come."

_January 12, 2004, 12:32 PM_

"Fuck, Dad."

_January 12, 2004, 5:28 PM_

"I swear to God I'm going to drive out there myself and drag you back here. Pick up the phone!"

_January 15, 2004, 7:41 PM_

"Dad, he's not – I don't think – the doctors say he's not going to get better. They say Sammy's gonna… Fuck."

_January 16, 2004, 4:14 PM_

"Dad, you need to come. You're supposed to say goodbye."

_January 16, 2004, 6:39 PM_

"…"

_January 16, 2004, 6:58 PM_

"Oh God Dad, Sammy – "

_January 16, 2004, 7:12 PM_

"…"

_January 16, 2004, 3:11 AM_

"He's gone."


End file.
